


Fuck It If They Talk

by joshlymanfanclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Ashton, Coming In Pants, Dom Calum, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Ashton, Top Calum, clubs, good news i made everyone in this kind of mentally ill bc how else would i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlymanfanclub/pseuds/joshlymanfanclub
Summary: "Let me top.""I'll think about it."Title from Cocoon by Catfish and the Bottlemen





	Fuck It If They Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts), [senioritastyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/gifts).



> remember when i said i would get better about writing? i was wrong apparently but i'm gonna keep putting in my best effort please feel free to love and support me
> 
> p.s. i'm 16 and i've never been to a club ever please just let my dumb ass slide through this unharmed
> 
> p.p.s. sorry this second half is kind of a fucking mess i had to poo but i wouldn't let myself go to the bathroom until i finished

Flashing lights and pounding music aren't usually Ashton's scene, and they aren't now, either, but if Calum wants to be here, Ashton will pull through some serious shit to be by his side. It's just a stupid club, anyways, it's not something he's never experienced before. He's been to plenty of stupid clubs.

To be quite honest, Ashton doubts Calum even wants to be here himself, because Calum is the type of guy to get consumed by anxiety and panic whenever he goes to clubs but keeps going back to them because he's pretty sure he likes them, the panic attacks at every single club he's ever been to are just a coincidence. Both boys know that they'd have a better time if they got McDonalds and binged Scrubs on Hulu, but Ash would do anything to make Calum feel like he's a little more stable than he really is, because that's true love.

And so, Ashton holds tight on Calum's hand as Calum weaves his way through the huge crowds of people to get to the bar because God knows they'll both need to be hammered to make this work.

Calum leans on the bar when they finally shove their way through and orders a whiskey sour and a pina colada. He probably has to yell it four times to be heard over the music, but eventually the generic, pierced bartender disappears and a blender is added to the terrible mishmash of noise surrounding them. Some five minutes later, she's back, still looking bored, but at least this time she has alcohol. Calum takes the drinks and nods to thank her.

Ashton reaches for his whiskey sour, but Calum pulls it away, splashing some of it on his hand. "What are you doing?" he teases over the pounding music. "These are both mine."

The older boy spares him a sarcastic laugh and reaches for his drink again. This time, Calum hands it off to him.

They stand next to each other, sipping from their drinks and making sparing eye contact with people walking by. Calum finishes his drink and looks at the side of Ashton's head. When the older boy doesn't lift his eyes from where they're focused, which is some spot on the wall across the room, Calum fidgets with the hem of his shirt and finds his own random spot to space out on.

After a few seconds, Calum is fully engulfed in the blurry shapes moving around the speaker he's giving all his attention to. The noises around him seem to disappear, so much so that he doesn't hear Ashton trying to get him back from his trance. Ashton's next step is to place his hand on Calum's shoulder, which makes him jump.

"Hi," Ashton says.

"Hi," Calum says.

It's quiet between them for another few seconds. Neither of them talking, just looking at each other. Observing. Reconnecting.

Ashton breaks the silence first. "You're fidgeting."

Calum is, in fact, fidgeting. He hadn't even noticed. Nobody but Ashton would ever notice that. Ashton has a keen eye for everything Calum does.

Calum looks at Ashton for another few seconds, before asking him, "Do you want to dance?"

Ashton's first instinct is to shake his head. His second instinct is to shake his head, as are his third, fourth, and fifth instincts. He always goes over everything in his head five times, believing that it's not a proper decision unless he questions his gut several times before his final conclusion. His sixth instinct, however, is to grab the hand that Calum's offered him and do whatever the younger boy wants. So he does, and Calum leads him to the very unclear edge of the crowd of people dancing. They stay on the edge as they sway and bob their heads in time to the music. It's not real dancing. Whatever.

One very warbled-sounding song ends and another begins, and Ashton takes it upon himself to scoot his way in front of Calum and bump his ass against his crotch. It's not sexy, but Ashton has a nice ass, and Calum is fucking easy, so it really doesn't take much for the younger boy to whine and grab Ashton's hand again, this time pulling him into a dark, quiet corner of the club. There's a couch and everything. It's nice. Ashton is honestly surprised he hadn't noticed it before this. 

They sit down on the couch and Calum starts to unbutton Ashton's jeans, but Ashton stops him. "Leave them on, just let me, like..."

Ashton awkwardly swings one leg over both of Calum's. He gets himself settled, shuffling and rearranging until he's comfortable, which seems like a waste of time to Calum since he's about to move a bunch anyway, but whatever.

Ashton looks into Calum's eyes and leans in to place a gentle kiss on Calum's neck as he starts moving himself on Calum's lap. Calum's mouth falls open immediately, releasing a moan/sigh that Ashton has already managed to provoke. Part of him wants to laugh, but most of him wants to completely submit to Calum and let him do whatever.

So he does, burying his face in Calum's neck and whining while he moves his hips. Calum catches on as soon as Ashton lets go of any control he thinks he might have had. He can feel the exact second it happens, when Ashton lets his eyes slip shut and opens his pretty mouth and relaxes his body in a way that Calum knows all too well. Calum feels self-satisfied and grabs Ashton's hips in his hands. He starts to move Ashton back and forth on his lap, which causes him to squeeze his eyes shut, partially because he doesn't know what to do with himself but also because he's a little worried that he's going to cum embarrassingly fast if he keeps looking at Ashton.

It's mostly quiet between them, with only quiet noises every few minutes breaking the tense, thick silence hanging between them. Ashton allows himself to be moved around on Calum's lap, and Calum keeps shifting his hips and Ashton's at the same time. The friction is ridiculously arousing, so close but not quite close enough. It's intoxicating, taking over anything else on both their minds until all that they can even manage to try to think of is each other. They're as close as they can possibly be without taking their clothes off, but it's so close and yet so far away from being enough that Ashton is ready to take his clothes off and take it like a slut, right here, right now. Calum is honestly not that far behind him, gasping and tugging at Ashton's shirt. Ashton looks down at Calum's face, locking eyes with him, and it's dizzying. Calum has rarely wanted something more than he wants to strip Ashton down and show everyone how much of a bitchboy his little boy is, but that requires, among other things, kink negotiation which Calum  _really_ doesn't have time for right now, not until he has an orgasm.

It feels to Ashton that he doesn't have Calum's full attention, and that is absolutely  _not_ acceptable, so he forces himself still in Calum's grasp and starts unbuttoning the younger boy's pants. He reaches inside Calum's boxers and runs his forefinger over Calum's dick. He definitely has Calum's attention now, but he's not quite ready to be done with this, so he scoots back further on Calum's legs to give himself more space. Calum looks at him curiously, but his eyes widen as he realizes what Ashton's going to do about half a second before he actually does it.

Ashton runs his fingertip over Calum's hole and rubs over it for a minute. Calum doesn't really know what to do right now, he's  _not a bottom_ , but his dick certainly has an opinion because within a few seconds, he's cumming inside his boxers and panting and whining like a bitch. It takes him a minute to gather himself after his orgasm is over, but he decides not to think about it too much until he makes Ashton cum. It's not hard, rubbing the older boy's dick with the heel of his hand, and Ashton cums quickly and quietly, just like always.

It's immediately a mutual understanding that they're going home, so Calum buttons up his pants and grabs Ashton's hand. As soon as they're out of the club, Ashton looks at Calum.

"Let me top."

And normally, Calum would dismiss the idea with a laugh, but tonight feels different. A small smile crosses his face, and he looks at the moon shining bright in the night sky.

"I'll think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to migs and senioritastyles because i love them and they're both beautiful talented babes


End file.
